


Повод для беспокойства

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Хавок с нетерпением ждал встречи с братьями Элриками, но всегда думал, что в этот момент их будут окружать все остальные члены команды. Он и представить не мог, что ему придется на полчаса застрять с ними наедине в машине посреди пробок. И хотя Хавок не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу, это уж точно была не всепоглощающая радость. (Или, другими словами, первая встреча Джина Хавока с маленькими Элриками.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cause for Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584736) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



— Младший лейтенант Хавок, — сказал полковник, не поднимая взгляда от лежащих перед ним бумаг. — Поезд братьев Элриков прибывает сегодня в 10:40 утра. Забери их и привези в штаб, пожалуйста.

— Э, конечно, полковник, — сказал он и умолк, глядя на то, как полковник яростно перечеркнул большую часть страницы и начал строчить собственные комментарии в свободном углу. Хавок готов был поспорить, что в этих комментариях нашлось бы чертовски мало приятного. — Вы хотите, чтобы они попали сюда как можно быстрее, или?..

— Братья Элрики известны своей привычкой избегать визитов в офис, когда им не хочется что-то обсуждать. — Он перечеркнул ещё одну строку с такой силой, что едва не порвал бумагу. — А я очень сомневаюсь, что Эдварду захочется обсуждать эту конкретную тему. И ещё, Хавок…

— Сэр?

— Не дай ему сбежать.

***

Братья Элрики: четырнадцать и тринадцать лет, Эдвард и Альфонс. Хавок ещё не встречался с ними лично, но слышал достаточно историй, чтобы хватило на целый роман. Впрочем, ладно — может быть, только потому, что он сам ходил и расспрашивал о них всех встречных.

А что такого? Детишки в армии! Это точно заслуживало внимания, правда? Естественно, ему хотелось знать.

Фьюри сказал: «Его брат — огромный доспех. Настоящий средневековый доспех! Но дело в том… дело как раз в том, что хоть его брат и выглядит как гора метала, знаешь, кого все боятся? Стального алхимика. Не ходячий доспех, а крохотного подростка. Я каждый день слышу о нем что-нибудь по радио — это какое-то безумие. Обычно в духе «Стальной алхимик взорвал железнодорожный вокзал», «Стальной алхимик поджег лабораторию», «Стальной алхимик привязал пойманных воров к рельсам и стоял над ними, хохоча, пока полиция не заставила его всех отпустить». Я даже рад, что они не так часто у нас бывают. Зачем ты вообще хочешь с ними встретиться, Хавок?»

Бреда сказал: «Не ссорься с недомерком, Хавок. Он хоть и выглядит неказисто, но на самом деле — чертов гений. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь его обидеть. Слышал, что он сделал с теми контрабандистами на юге?»

Фарман сказал: «Братья Элрики, да. Их возможности необычны с точки зрения статистики. Я продолжу собирать о них факты, конечно».

Хоукай сказала: «Элрики очень серьезно относятся к достижению своей цели. Разве эти документы не нужно закончить к завтрашнему утру?»

Слова полковника внушали некоторую тревогу: «Эдвард Элрик может оказаться самой полезной нашей пешкой».

Но куда большую тревогу внушали слова Хьюза: «Я слышал, что настраивать этих детишек против себя — плохая идея. Правда, Рой?»

Хавок с нетерпением ждал встречи с братьями Элриками, но всегда думал, что в этот момент их будут окружать остальные члены команды. Он и представить не мог, что ему придется на полчаса застрять с ними в машине посреди пробок. Хавок толком не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу, но уж точно не всепоглощающую радость.

***

— Ублюдок будет ещё ублюдочнее из-за того дела. Надо было оставаться в Центре, Ал. Я же говорил: нам надо просто остаться в Центре и…

— Брат, ты же знаешь, что мы должны хоть иногда подавать отчет о своей работе. Мы и так не отчитывались целый год. Ещё мы сможем заглянуть к мистеру Генри и проверить, не раздобыл ли он каких-то редких книг, ты пройдешь переаттестацию, а потом мы вместе зайдем к полковнику, чтобы узнать последние новости и проверить, нет ли у него полезной для нас информации…

— Он отправит нас на задание! Я ненавижу, когда он так делает.

— Брат, ты служишь в армии.

— И что?

— И все задания, которые он нам поручал, были довольно полезными. Даже не знаю, какую выгоду, по его мнению, он из этого получает.

— Он так развлекается, тупой кусок дерьма. Боже, он будет таким невыносимым ублюдком из-за того дела.

— Ты сильно увеличил гору документов, с которыми ему придется разбираться.

— И что? В этом же и заключается его чертова работа, разве нет? Он сам захотел стать полковником, так что должен был знать, что возня с документами входит в список должностных обязанностей. Я же не заставлял тех придурков оставлять в пещере нестабильный динамит. И вообще, кто так делает?

— Они не думали, что под ними внезапно развернется земля, брат.

— Землетрясения тоже случаются. Земля могла обвалиться даже без меня, так что оставлять там динамит было глупо. В любом случае, все обернулось к лучшему — теперь они не смогут клепать в пещерах оружие.

— Потому что больше нет никаких пещер. Брат, ты чуть ли не весь город сравнял с землей.

— Я же все восстановил!

— И ещё больше увеличил гору документов! Полковник обязательно отправит тебя на задание — он отправит тебя на глупое, скучное задание, потому что ты разрушил его жизнь потоком документов, и мне тоже придется этим заниматься, потому что мой старший брат не в состоянии контролировать себя!

— Он назвал меня маленьким!

— Потому что ты маленький!

— Я НЕ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ!

— Полковник назовет тебя маленьким, а потом сразу же отправит на задание!

— Пусть только попробует! Как он сможет куда-то меня отправить, если я его убью?!

Хавок не мог выразить словами, как офигенно было за ними наблюдать.

Об этом его никто не предупреждал. Столько болтовни о гениях, сосредоточенных на своей цели, алхимических вундеркиндах, сверхчеловеских суперзвездах, бла-бла-бла, и никто не додумался сказать о самой забавной детали. А именно: они были такими детьми. Может, детьми, которые могли превратить его жизнь в ад на земле, но все-таки детьми.

— Эй, парень за рулем. Ты ведь тоже работаешь на полковника, да? Он достает тебя так же, как и меня?

— Никто тебя не достает, брат. Ты просто много ноешь.

— Эй, дай высказаться парню за рулем, Ал!

Хоть они вели себя очень смешно, он предпочел бы, чтобы братья и дальше его не замечали. Эдвард Элрик уставился на него своими жуткими золотыми глазами, отблескивающими в зеркале заднего вида. Хавок вполне мог бы обойтись и без такого опыта.

— Никогда не имел с ним никаких проблем, в общем-то, — более-менее честно ответил он. — Полковник не один из военных кровопийц.

— Видишь, Ал? — сказал Эдвард. — Он специально меня достает.

Раньше Хавок ни разу не слышал, как вздыхают огромные доспехи. Это был… интересный звук.

— И долго ты на него уже работаешь? — продолжил Эдвард, наклонившись вперед и пристально глядя прямо на Хавока. Можно было понять, почему людей это пугало.

— Хм, дай-ка подумать. Лет десять, наверное.

— Чееееееееерт, — протянул Эд, снова откинувшись на сиденье. — Пристрели меня, когда мой срок приблизится к девяти, Ал. Вряд ли к тому моменту мне по-прежнему будет дорога жизнь.

— Ты так любишь драматизировать, брат. — Ал снова вздохнул.

Братья Элрики представляли собой уморительное зрелище. Как, в общем-то, и все братья в принципе, но эти двое оказались просто классикой во плоти.

— Как тебя зовут, парень за рулем?

Уморительное — и в то же время опасное.

— Ох. Младший лейтенант Джин Хавок.

— Приятно познакомиться, младший лейтенант, — на удивление любезно сказал Эдвард. — Думаю, нас ты уже знаешь. Думаю, ублюдочный полковник был весь такой из себя: «Эдвард и Альфонс — привези их ко мне. Свяжи и заткни, если понадобится. Бва-ха-ха-ха».

Хавок поперхнулся.

— Брат, насмехаться над полковником невежливо, — пожурил его Ал.

— Этот маньяк с манией величия сам виноват, — отрезал Эдвард. — Ибо нечего. Так что, младший лейтенант, откуда ты родом?

— Хм? Из маленького городка на востоке. Сомневаюсь, что вы о нем слышали. — Ему очень хотелось, чтобы они вообще о нем забыли и вернулись к своим перебранкам. — Ренберг?

— Ага, ага, знаем.

Минутку, что? Никто не слышал о Ренберге. Это была одна из нерушимых опор всей жизни Хавока.

— Мы с братом выросли в Ризембурге, младший лейтенант.

А. Никто не слышал об этой глуши, кроме людей, живущих по соседству.

— Правда? Я не знал.

— Хех. — Страшный Эдвард выглядел чем-то довольным. — Я-то думал, Мустанг уже растрепал историю всей нашей жизни направо и налево. Видимо, нет. Клево. Ага, мы из Ризембурга. Подожди-ка, Ренберг… знаешь Хартсов?

Они что, в самом деле собирались поиграть с ним в угадайку жителей маленького городка?

— Немного.

— А Монтгомери?

Очевидно, да.

— Этих не знаю.

— А, жалко. Они классные. Хммм… о! Как насчет Ридов?

— Ну, уж Ридов-то знают все.

— Слышал о том случае в баре — с креслом, пивом и…

— …и змеей. Да.

— Хех. А про вокзал слышал?

— Я на этом вокзале был. Мои глаза никогда не будут прежними.

Никогда, никогда. Аргх.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Эдвард, а затем перегнулся через сиденье и начал… хихикать. Ну точно, хихикать.

— Брат, смеяться над кем-то невежливо.

— И что? Делать такое с козой ещё невежливее, Ал!

— Брат!

— Знаешь про них что-то ещё, младший лейтенант?

— Ничего ему не говорите, младший лейтенант! Он сначала собирает эти слухи, а потом вечно пересказывает в самый неподходящий момент…

— Эй, ну должно же у меня в жизни быть хоть что-то не засекреченное! Иначе люди подумают, что мы странные.

— Будто они сейчас так не думают, брат.

— Они подумают, что мы недружелюбные. Это куда хуже.

— Хммм.

— Вы взорвали гору, — не мог не напомнить Хавок.

— Это не значит, что мы недружелюбные, — объяснил сумасшедший Эдвард, — потому что они сами напросились.

Очевидно, совет Хьюза не задирать Элриков таил в себе невероятные глубины мудрости.

— Так чем твоя семья занимается в Ренберге? — поинтересовался Эдвард. Об его ненасытном любопытстве Хавока тоже не предупреждали, и он обязательно собирался кому-нибудь пожаловаться на этот счет. — Жизнь там должна быть устроена по-другому, чем Ризембурге. Слишком далеко от железной дороги, да? Так что вряд ли вы много зарабатываете на перевозках и торговле.

— Угу, — согласился Хавок, борясь с искушением вообще ничего не отвечать. Они все равно не смогут использовать рассказанное против самого Хавока. Правда же? — В городе есть несколько лавок: продуктовых, скобяных и прочих по мелочи, — но в основном местные работают на фермах. Моя семья тоже владела фермой, но папа отказался от нее, когда мне было где-то шестнадцать. Продал кузену. Обменял, на самом деле: взял себе вместо фермы обычный магазин, и теперь они с мамой там работают.

— Хм. Но вырос ты на ферме. И что вы там выращивали?

— В основном виноград. И должен сказать, что это чертовски неблагодарное занятие.

Он с трудом проглотил остальную часть тирады и помолился про себя всем существующим богам, чтобы они не начали задавать вопросы. Они же просто дети, им все равно. Детям не интересно слушать о жизни взрослых, разве нет? Они не станут издеваться над ним, как Бреда, снова и снова заводивший этот разговор просто веселья ради. Они всего лишь дети. Правда?

— Хм, неблагодарное? — И Эд наклонился вперед, будто хищник, учуявший кровь. — Должен признать, что слабо разбираюсь в фермерстве. Так почему виноград неблагодарный?

Черт. Не повезло.

— Виноградные лозы очень чувствительные, — сказал Хавок, заранее чувствуя, как учащается его пульс. Ему стоило бы просто не поднимать эту тему вообще, но по какой-то причине он никогда не мог сдержаться. — Чувствительные до идиотизма. Слишком холодно, слишком жарко, слишком сухо, слишком влажно, слишком много букашек, что блядь угодно — и весь твой урожай этого сезона полностью испорчен. Или, если тебе сильно повезет, получится никудышнее вино, которое никто не купит, потому что кто вообще покупает вино из Ренберга? Никто. Никто не слышал о вине из Ренберга. Мы даже не делаем дешевого вина, потому что у нас нет нормальной системы переработки. Нам приходится доставать старые прессы — мы всего на крошечный шаг вперед отошли от тех времен, когда женщины задирали юбки и топтали виноград голыми ногами. А ещё бывают поздние заморозки. Вы из Ризембурга, так что должны знать о поздних заморозках.

— Угу, случаются почти каждый год, — услужливо поддакнул Эдвард. — Всегда убивают абрикосы.

— И виноград тоже, — яростно добавил Хавок. — Понятия не имею, какой предок-тупица вообще додумался разводить виноград в чертовом Ренберге. И позвольте сказать, что хоть нас, Хавоков, и не зовут в числе умнейших людей округи, но зато мы славимся своим непрошибаемым упрямством. Так что один из моих идиотских родственников решил: проблема исчезнет, если мы… слушайте внимательно… начнем использовать покрывные культуры. Нет, я не знаю, почему он так решил. Покровные культуры могут остановить букашек, сорняки и все в том же духе, но уж точно не заморозки. Да и потом: мы могли бы выбрать рудбекию, например, но нет, им взбрело в голову взять для этой цели именно просо. Не знаю, попадалась ли вам когда-нибудь на глаза эта хрень, но поверьте — выглядит как чертовски уродливая трава. Впрочем, это все равно без разницы: виноградные лозы по-прежнему почти всегда замерзали, понимаете? К концу сезона у нас едва набиралось денег, чтобы прокормить себя, а в некоторые годы и на это не хватало. И не наймешь никого, и долги все растут и растут. Что, по-вашему, они сделали? Тогда…

— Младший лейтенант, — нерешительно вставил Альфонс, — дышите медленнее.

— Херня с вуду, — слова лились из Хавока потоком. Он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. — Астрология. Высадка рассады в чертовы фазы луны!

— Все уже в прошлом. — Эдвард утешительно похлопал его по плечу.

Это была правда. Все осталось в прошлом.

Он больше никогда в жизни не увидит гребаную виноградную лозу.

— Армия меня вполне устраивает, — ровно сказал Хавок, когда опять смог нормально дышать.

— Угу. Даже могу понять, наверное, — сказал Эдвард, и по его голосу было слышно, что он едва сдерживает смех. — Похоже, Мустанг куда лучше по сравнению с Матерью-Природой.

Гребаная Мать-Природа, подумал Хавок. Кто вообще не был бы лучше?

Затем до него наконец дошло, что именно Эдвард говорит.

— Я серьезно. Вам двоим мог достаться кто-то намного хуже полковника Мустанга, — настойчиво повторил Хавок. Они уже почти доехали к базе, так что если он и правда собирался делиться мудростью старших, то сейчас было самое время. Тем более что Хавок вроде как оставался им должен за тираду про виноград. — В армии хватает по-настоящему продажных мерзавцев. Вы вытащили счастливый билет.

Ответом ему служило молчание. Вплоть до этого момента Хавок вообще не думал, что они умеют молчать.

— Да, я знаю, — тихо сказал Эдвард. — Мы и правда много путешествуем. Я видел, как дерьмово ведут себя некоторые типы с офицерскими нашивками. И хорошо представляю, что нас могло ждать.

— Но именно полковник уговорил нас присоединиться к армии, брат, — заметил Ал. — Не думаю, что ты вообще записался бы, не приди он к нам.

Молчание. Хавок быстро глянул в зеркало заднего вида: Ал уставился на Эдварда, рассеянно стукающего по стеклу стальным пальцем.

— Кто знает, каких ещё глупостей я наделал бы, если бы он нас не нашел, — наконец сказал Эд.

— Брат, — прошептал Ал.

— Нам повезло с полковником, — объявил Эд, ободряюще пихнув плечом броню Ала — сталь тихо звякнула о сталь. На мгновение он улыбнулся, а затем понял, что именно сказал, и его глаза панически расширились: — Младший лейтенант, не смей говорить ему об этом!

Хавок ухмыльнулся, заезжая в свободное место на парковке.

— Как скажешь, босс.

***

— На что это было похоже — везти Элриков в штаб? — нервно спросил Фьюри.

Хавок вытащил из пачки сигарету, раздумывая над тем, что тут можно сказать.

— На стихийное бедствие, — ответил он. — Вроде урагана.

Судя по всему, Фьюри был в ужасе.


End file.
